


Push You Around

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Manhandling, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's just so tiny these days. Pete really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push You Around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: pete/patrick size kink? like patrick's just so tiny and adorable that pete loves to manhandle him.

Pete is really appreciative of Patrick's new, slender form. Of course, he loves Patrick in every single form, but this slim and tiny version of Patrick is adorable. So adorable that Pete has to ruin it, ruin him. 

He shoves Patrick back against the wall, crowding him in and kissing him harshly. Patrick whimpers into his mouth, hands clutching at the back of Pete's shirt. Pete pushes a knee in between Patrick's thighs and bites down on Patrick's bottom lip. 

Patrick curls his fingers in Pete's hair and Pete shoves him even harder against the wall, hands gripping Patrick's upper arms a little too tightly. He's probably leaving bruises, but he doesn't care right now. He'll care later.

Patrick arches up against him, moaning as Pete grinds his thigh against his hard cock. Pete pulls him away from the wall and shoves him down on the bed, straddling his hips as he leans over to kiss Patrick again, teeth nipping at his lips.

"i'm gonna fuck you so hard." Pete mumbles against Patrick's mouth. 

Patrick almost wants to laugh because that's a fucking cheesy porn line, but then Pete is pulling away from him and stripping them of their clothing and he maybe gets a little distracted. Pete's shoving at Patrick's hips, making him turn over onto his stomach and then Pete's dragging him up onto all fours. 

Patrick doesn't get much warning before Pete is pushing two fingers into him and he cries out, arching into Pete's hand. Pete works another finger into him, not at all gentle as he finger fucks Patrick. He pulls his fingers out after a moment, slicking his cock with the rest of the lube on his hand. He thrusts into Patrick hard and Patrick wails, collapsing forward onto his elbows, gasping into his pillow as Pete fucks into him without mercy. 

Pete tangles his fingers in Patrick's hair and pulls him up against him, tilting his neck to the side and biting at the exposed skin. Patrick is panting and moaning, hands reaching back to hold onto Pete as Pete continues to thrust into him.

Pete drags his nails down Patrick's stomach and then wraps his fingers around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Patrick squeezes his eyes shut, gasping for breath as Pete shoves him back down, one hand curling around his hip.

Pete groans, fucking into Patrick a few more times before he still, buried deep inside of Patrick, his orgasm slamming into him. 

Patrick tenses and comes, crying out as he shudders through his orgasm. Pete pulls out of him and Patrick curls shakily onto his side. Pete lays down next to him, fingers tracing over the bruises already forming on Patrick's hips.

"You okay?" Pete asks, pressing his forehead against Patrick's.

"Yeah. I'm worn out though. That was pretty intense. You okay?" Patrick says hoarsely. 

"I'm good." Pete kisses Patrick's forehead and then goes into the bathroom to the clean up. He brings back a wet wash cloth and cleans Patrick up too. 

"Love you." Pete murmurs.

"I love you too." Patrick says through a yawn.


End file.
